Sweeter
by EggyMiNa
Summary: Oneshot. OOC. AU. SasuNaru. Naruto's a baker and thinks his cake is sweeter than anything. Sasuke begs to differ.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Contains male/male, oral sex and slight cursing.

**Enjoy the story!  
**

-0-0-

"Hey Naruto, What are you doing?" The man asked, petting the excited puppy in his arms.

"I'm baking Kiba" Naruto said, wiping sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, while continuously kneading the dough below him.

"Heh, yeah I can tell." Looking around the counter, which were piled with different colored bowls and spices. Taking a hold of a bowl of cinnamon and sniffing its content, smiling, he dipped his finger and licked the delicious treat.

"But why are you baking all this stuff?" Before Kiba could take anymore cinnamon, Naruto snatched the container away and poured it in the boiling pot of chocolate.

"For a birthday party." Naruto stirred the pot of mix, occasionally adding to the pot.

"Birthday party? Who's?" asked Kiba, setting the puppy down to let him wander around.

"Feh, some rich kid I suppose. They were pretty demanding, I mean, how much can people eat anyway?" Naruto carried the plate of mocha coconut crumb cake and placed it in the refrigerator and continued back to the dough.

"That means your business is going pretty well huh?" The brunette asked, rummaging through his coat pockets.

"Mm, I guess you can say that. I was pretty surprised myself when some hot shot came to the bakery." Naruto smiled in thought at how successful he became through all these years of failure.

SNAP

"Eh?" Naruto looked up from his work to see his friend holding a digital camera, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"How many times do I get to see you in a frilly apron?"

"Hey! Delete that picture or I'll grate your ass." To emphasize his words, he held up the grater and deformed the poor carrot.

"Whatever, I'm so using this for my computer screen." Twirling the camera by the string around with his fingers and smirked at the fuming blonde.

"You better-"CRASH! "What the hell-?" Naruto spun around only to find to his complete horror, that his mocha coconut crumb cake was on the floor being eaten by that stupid mutt.

"KIBA! YOUR DOG JUST- EUGHH!" It took all of his will power not to throttle the man. He did not need this stress right now and this was not making it any better.

"Whoa, calm down man." Kiba took the dog away from the splattered cake and cradled him in his arm.

"Aww did that dumb monkey make you sad Akamaru? Did he? Aww…" The man nuzzled his puppy with his cheek ignoring the fuming blonde who was currently holding a cleaver.

"Kiba! I-"Ring Ring. "Eugh What now?!" Naruto left the kitchen and lifted up the curtains to the bakery stand.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki." The lady at the stand bowed her head and looked up again, revealing black obsidian orbs.

"Oh! Mrs. Uchiha!" Naruto wiped his heads on his apron and smiled. "What brings you back here?"

"Well I wanted to cancel the order." The lady brushed her silky black hair back and smiled.

"What?! Bu-But I already finished half the things on the list you gave!" Naruto pulled out a list of goodies from his back pocket, which rolled to the floor.

"Yes Yes, I'm very sorry. I am still paying you, rest assured, for all the trouble. Instead, I need you to bake a cake. A cake suitable to the taste of my son and present it yourself to the party. I will write the address down." The lady took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled the address on.

Naruto was baffled and sighed. How did he get himself into this mess? He looked at the woman who was maybe around her 50's. However, her face glowed with youthfulness and power and her hair flowed with the wind's beauty. Naruto blinked and scratched his head.

_God I'm sounding more like Lee now. Better stop watching those freaky movies with him from now on. _

"Here you go." The lady handed the paper to him and bowed lightly before leaving the store.

Naruto sighed and read the address. As expected, it was in one of those quiet, but rich neighborhoods, whose houses were ten times the size of his regular condo. The blonde man returned back to his work in the kitchen to find it empty.

"Alright! I guess I have to do something about all this." Naruto crossed his arms and glanced at one dessert after another. Maybe if he was nice he would…

"I'll think about it. Now back to business!" Naruto used the rag hanging on the rail and wiped the ruined cake and threw the burned chocolate away.

"Let's see? What grand cake can I make to impress everyone even myself?" Naruto bit his bottom lip before snapping his fingers.

_I got it! _

Naruto ran over to his cabinets and took out a brown bag labeled "secret ingredient".

_This will definitely impress them._

-0-0-

"Mother, you did not have to go through such extremes." The man brushed his fingers against his dark blue hair.

"Nonsense! To me, this is too little for my successful son." The lady squeezed her son' cheek and smiled at the disgusted expression on his face.

"Mikoto, please refrain from doing this." The man glared at his mother, touching his burning cheeks.

"Call me Mom Sasuke." Mikoto took hold of her son's hand and led him into the ball room.

"I have a big surprise for you! Even you who hate sweets would be quite delighted by this particular piece."

"Hn…" Sasuke looked around, ignoring the looks the girls gave and maybe men as well. He was, bluntly saying, the most handsome man. He has looks, money, power, and brains. The perfect male companion.

Sasuke and his mother sat silently on the dinner table. Mikoto touched her son's hand gently and smiled at him.

"If only your father was here to see you now. You have a huge responsibility bestowed upon you now that you are head of the company."

"Yes mother."

"Aww Sasuke, please try to look happy. It's your birthday!" Mikoto stood up from her chair and kissed her son's cheek, leaving a lipstick mark before walking away towards the other guests.

"Happy huh?" Sasuke leaned his head on the back of his hand, observing the people around him. To be honest, he didn't know half the people that attended his birthday, maybe more. They all smile at him, talk to him, eat with him, but do they know him?

_Sure they know me…_

Sasuke sat their in his Armani suit, taking a sip of the white wine, occasionally nodded at people who greeted him. Something caught his attention when the front door of the ball room opened, revealing a huge…orange cake?

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Please quiet down and see this beautiful cake baked by a professional: Uzumaki Naruto!" Mikoto clapped as the cake was pushed by the cart to the stage, sending everyone else to clap along too.

-0-0-

Naruto blushed, feeling embarrassed by the introduction. He pushed the cake up the stage, trying to hide his face away from the guests. Once he got up there, the lady from before shoved him towards the spotlight, bearing him in front of everyone. Naruto knew if he blushed any harder he was going to pass out right there. What a wonderful way for people to remember you.

Mikoto, noticing the stoned blonde, nudged him with her elbow. Naruto went forward and fidgeted with the microphone.

"Um, He-Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I am running a bakery shop called Sweet Fox. Um…Th-this cake I baked is a mandarin cake mixed with pecans and almonds. The coating on the outside is mandarin and vanilla crust coating. The entire cake is not mandarin flavor, but if you-" Naruto cut a slice of cake revealing the rich brown center. "-see inside, it is a frappuccino and chocolate mix with a touch of coconut. This cake was passed down from my grandparents, to my parents then me. I hope you would like this cake.

Along the way, Naruto was able to explain a proportion of the cakes description and bowed before giving the mike back to Mikoto.

"Okay! The cake would be served so please wait patiently." Mikoto bowed and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, serve the piece of cake to my son, Sasuke personally." Mikoto whispered and pointed at the brooding man seated in the center of the ball room.

"Okay." Naruto nodded and cut the slice of cake and walked over to Sasuke.

"Um, Happy Birthday Mr. Uchiha." Naruto placed the cake on the table. Sasuke grabbed the startled blonde's wrist and stared at him. Naruto had bright cerulean eyes that seemed to shine and light up everywhere he went. His whiskered cheeks, tanned skin and blonde hair gave him a unique and cute feature to his looks.

"Thank you…Naruto."

Naruto blushed lightly and smiled nervously, pulling his hand away from the mysterious man.

"You're welcome, please enjoy." Naruto hurried to walk away to tend to other guests.

Sasuke stared at the man's retreating form and smirked before taking the cake into his mouth.

-0-0-

"Phew, what a workout. I didn't know rich people ate that much." The blonde man cracked his neck and knuckles, lying back against the guest room within the mansion.

"To think that this place, was actually their house." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about the birthday man. Sasuke…he was really handsome and looked as if in the late 20's. He had blue to black hair with the same eyes as the lady, but much duller. It was as if he was masking them from anyone and everything that approached.

Knock knock

Naruto bounced off the couch and scurried to open the door. The person behind it was probably the last person he would've expected.

"Sas-Mr. Uchiha! What brings you here so late?" Naruto bowed his head and stepped aside to let the tall man in. _Tsk..He's tall too? _

"I hope I am not intruding." Sasuke walked in the room sitting on the couch across the king sized bed.

"No not at all. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused of staying at your house." Naruto bowed his head again to express his gratitude._ How many times have I bowed today?_

"Hn."

The blonde sat down on the opposite side of Sasuke, fidgeting with his thumb. It was indeed, very awkward.

"Thank you for the cake today."

"Oh um no problem. It's my specialty." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head, startled from the sudden comment.

"Do you happen to have anymore?"

"Um, yeah I do, hold on." Naruto walked to the small refrigerator door and open it, revealing a white box tied with a ribbon. Naruto untied the string and popped the cover open and took out the small slice of cake.

"Here you go!" Naruto placed the cake in front of the stoic man with the fork on the side.

"You know there's nothing sweeter than my Grandma's home baked cake." Naruto smiled as he plopped himself on the couch, remembering all the cakes his grandma used to feed him.

"Is that certain?"

"Huh?"

Lost in his thought, Naruto failed to notice that the man had already sat next to him, with the plate of cake in hand, leaning forward within every second.

"Wha-?" Sasuke pressed his lips against the surprised blonde. Naruto was shocked to say the least. To think someone as important as him kiss someone as low as himself? And a man no less! Naruto relaxed into the kiss, not responding, but letting the other man dominate over him. Naruto found himself leaning against the sofa rest, as the man on top of him explored his hot cavern with his tongue.

Sasuke suddenly pulled away, eyeing the flushed blonde underneath with onyx eyes and smirked.

"You didn't get any cake did you?"

"Nuh..Huh?" Naruto said, too distracted with the hands that occasionally brushed against his nipples from underneath his shirt.

Sasuke took a scoop of the cake and placed it into his mouth. He leaned forward, claiming the blonde's mouth, slipping the cake in through his tongue. Naruto's eyes bulged at the sudden taste and blushed as Sasuke practically ate him up. The cake melted into Naruto's mouth, giving Naruto a more unique taste of oranges and himself. Sasuke continued to lick the blonde's lips and made a trail of saliva down to his throat, settling on suck and nipping at that spot.

Naruto moaned and panted from these new touches and feelings. Sure he fooled around occasionally, but this felt so different, so real, and so goddamn_ good._

"Sa-Sasuke, Mmm." Naruto took a fist full of Sasuke's hair, loving the soft texture and color. Sasuke leaned in forward, grinding their erections together, causing the blonde to let out a beautiful scream. Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto's obvious bulge and rubbed against it. Sasuke loved his moans, his screams, his pants. How this stranger came to entice him? He had no idea. It was something about him, something real about him that drew him in.

Sasuke pulled the blonde's pants down, along with the orange boxers, which Sasuke had to restrain himself from laughing at. Sasuke licked his lip, breathing on the throbbing member, making it twitch more.

"Ahh! Sasuke kun, don't!" Finally comprehending the situation, he tried to hide his nether regions with a pillow, but Sasuke thought differently, ripping the pillows from his grasp.

"I don't think so." Naruto could only watch as the raven haired man licked the top of his penis and throated him. Naruto screamed, fisting the couch fabric, trying to calm himself down. Sasuke sucked the throbbing member, licking the side as if a yummy popsicle. Sasuke massaged the balls with one hand, the other stroking the penis, while he sucked it.

Naruto bit down on his lip, trying to hold back his moans. Sasuke saw none to that and sucked harder, playing with the blonde's the pink anus. Naruto screamed as he squirted his pearly substance into the raven hairs mouth, who willingly swallowed it whole. Sasuke looked up and smiled at the sight before him. Naruto, snoozed silently after the intense orgasm.

Sasuke pulled the blankets over the sleeping beauty and kissed him on the lips.

"Nothing is sweeter than you."

-0-0-

**A/N:** Ack I know! Please don't hurt me! It was my first time writing something like this so I was a bit iffy about it.

Thank you for reading this story!


End file.
